RESIDENT EVIL: Crimson Morning
by ShadowAddi
Summary: It's me again after a long absence! LIKE WEWT! xD Anyway, this is the sequel to Resident Evil: Unaffected, you silly people. If you havent read Resident Evil: Unaffected, do so now, or this story will make no sense.
1. Flashback

RESIDENT EVIL: CRIMSON MORNING

ShadowAddi: I'd just like to say something before I start the long awaited sequel in which C0ncussi0n 420 and JoJo10 have been waiting for. The storyline involving the zombies will take a while, unlike the first one, when the first chapter had zombies. I hope I get lots of great reviews.

RESIDENT EVIL: CRIMSON MORNING Chapter 1

March 30/42

LOCATION: Haztek Co., New Miami, Florida

7:30 P.M.

Almost a decade and a half ago, the incident in Raccoon City has been done and over with. The terror in the faces of all I have seen fall to the T-Virus, or the zombies which resulted from infection. My girlfriend decided to move elsewhere. Lucky girl. She is probably older than I am right now. You want to know why? This'll let you know.

Flashback

"Rachel. Rachel, get up." I whisper.

"Wha? Huh?" She gets up and takes a stretch.

"We are out. Let's go." We get into Uvier's car, and drive off to the sunrise. I look in the rear-view mirror. The mansion explodes, leaving nothing alive around it. Rachel and I realize we are a step closer to heaven.

Until it all broke down. A strange black van appeared in front of us. The car smashed into the side of the van. The van had no scratches or dents. People in bio-hazard masks come to the car, drag us out and try to sedate us. Rachel got injected within seconds, while I am fighting to stay awake.

"Let her go, you assholes!" I yell with all my strength, trying to escape the sedative, and reach my girl. I fail in my mission, however. The dude with the glasses sedates me in the neck. Everything gets all blurry and green. Hours later, when I finally come to, I notice that the lights were flickering, and a phrase, probably written in blood, said "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE".

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Dorian Slate." A man in a white coat says. I nearly fall off the gurney.

"Y-yeah. W-who are y-you?" I ask with a severe cold feeling within my torso.

"Dr. Cornelius Naylor. I have a favor to ask of you."

"G-go ahead."

"Hmm. I need you to be cryogenically frozen for when we need you."

"W-what's the p-point? Umb-brella is d-done for. T-there is n-no point."

"That mansion you and your girlfriend destroyed was one of Umbrella's strongholds. Thanks to you, they are crippled. Fortunately, it will take a very long time for them to come back." He turns around. "The Birkin family is dead. What a relief."

"Y-you still h-haven't told me what the downside is."

"Oh, yes. You will not be able to see your girlfriend."

"WHAT?! You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" That's when I got pissed. The eternal coldness turned into a raging fire.

"Them's the breaks. Your girlfriend also agreed to your absence." He looks at a piece of paper. "Your girlfriend replied, 'I cannot believe that I am going to be older that my boyfriend.'"

I smirk. "That's Rachel, alright."

He smirks with me. "Yes. Anyway, come with me to the cyro-freezing chamber." I put on jeans and a baggy black t-shirt, and follow.

Meanwhile in the cyro-freeze chamber, Dr. Naylor told me to lie down in what looks like they freeze you in. I have a look around the vicinity. I see too many people, in their Popsicle state. I glance at Rachel who is coming down the steps to see me.

"Any last comments?" Dr. Naylor asked Rachel. Rachel bends over to my face.

"Please, please don't go." She cries.

"I have to. Goodbye." I reply with one last kiss. She is pulled away as the lid to the cell comes down. My life went black

End Flashback

That's how it was. I've got a new job now. Working as a bio-technician. Funny thing is that I am one of the world's best. Yes I know, I turned into somewhat of a geek, but hey. The pay is excellent. While I am sorting through files on my computer, the phone rang.

ShadowAddi: Can you feel the suspense? I know I can! R&R!


	2. Happy Times

RESIDENT EVIL: CRIMSON MORNING

ShadowAddi: Chapter 1 was okay personally. Eh, yeah, here's Chapter 2. R&R!

RESIDENT EVIL: CRIMSON MORNING Chapter 2

March 30/42

LOCATION: Haztek Co., New Miami, Florida

7:31 P.M.

I hesitate for a while, hoping that that annoying ring will stop. My hand trembles over the phone, and picks it up in a swift scoop.

"Hello?" I ask with a little bit of worry in my voice, wondering who is on the other line. I get no answer. "Hello? Hello?!" My voice is starting to get angry really fast. The person's breathing on the other line is starting to get heavier and heavier, almost like the person is getting mad. Very mad. Minutes go by and I am still trembling at my desk, in front of a computer and a shit-load of paperwork. The intense breathing stops. I get only enough energy to say, "H-h-hello?" All I get is a woman's laughter.

"Hi, Dorian!" the now extremely joyful girl on the other line calls out.

"Dammit, Dana. That is the 3rd time you got me when I am working late!"

"Yeah, I know. Good, huh?"

"I guess."

"Why the down reply?"

"You would not believe this. My boss is going away for a few months."

"Oh, no."

"Exactly what I said. I think he said something about a funeral for a close relative."

"I hope you don't get fired or something like that."

"Yeah, well, I'll be home in a little while. I still have a little bit of paperwork to do, so I'll be home within a half hour."

"Okay. Don't get lost."

"What was that? Was that supposed to be a burn?"

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Anyway, I gotta get to work. See ya."

"Bye." Her phone clicks. I hang up the phone hoping that if I snap my fingers, the paperwork will disappear. And, (sigh) it doesn't.

I finally head home at 8:00. Very tired, I am. I get out of my car in a very sloppy way. Man, I really want to sit next to my wife in front of a good horror or anime movie. Can you feel the young love? I walk in the house and the lights are off. Beside me, I can here a slight hissing. The creature leaps at me. To my success, I throw the creature off. I see Dana moving the hair covering her face and the fake vampire fangs. She laughs. I frown.

"Aw, come on. Lighten up, Dorian. You can't tell me you weren't turned on when I leaped at you with the fangs in my mouth." She moves closer and throws her arms around me.

"Okay. I as turned on, but I am also in a bit of a bad mood." I sit down on the couch. She sits beside me and relaxes my shoulders.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I recognized a familiar mark on a report that was sent to the substitute boss in charge Haztek. Who would know that we have a replacement for the time being? Anyway, the symbol looked like it had a sequence of red and white in an octagonal shape. I think I've seen it somewhere before. I'll have to call Fred tomorrow. See if he knows."

"Whoa. That is creepy. Wanna watch a horror movie?"

I put the DVD in and sit down next to my gothic wife. The movie ends at midnight and we head upstairs.

"Dorian?" She asks. "What would you think of me if I became a zombie? Would you still love me?"

"Of course I would. But why the extreme question?" I wonder.

"I dunno. Just seeing that zombie movie, I thought, if I became a zombie, like that'll ever happen, I wondered if you would still have me in your heart?"

"Like I said. Of course."

"Aw, gee, thanks. Are you saying that because you mean it or that's what you want me to hear?" She starts laughing.

"Yes."

"To what?"

"Both."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

ShadowAddi: Wow. It's been a while since I've updated. The problem was my computer was down. Lol. It's all better! Anyway, R&R!


	3. The Meeting

RESIDENT EVIL: CRIMSON MORNING

ShadowAddi: Alright! I got another review! Thanks go out to Concussion! Yet Again. Anyway, here is chapter 3 

RESIDENT EVIL: CRIMSON MORNING Chapter 3

March 31/42

LOCATION: Haztek Co., New Miami, Florida

12:01 P.M.

There was a huge commotion in the meeting room.

"Alright, men," A man in a calls out to everybody at the meeting room. "First thing's first. Our future alliance with Umbrella. Is it a good idea? Or is it not? Reinhold, what do you think?"

Reinhold cleared his throat before speaking. "This future alliance with Umbrella is going to be a mistake. Does anybody know what happened to Raccoon City? Many crazed scientists have been studying the T-Virus, testing humans, animals, even other bacteria to make a super virus like William Birkin's G-Virus."

"Isn't that the anti-virus?" A woman asked, looking very confused.

"No." Reinhold replied, "That is the virus Birkin tampered with to transform humans into hellish like creatures."

"So you are saying we need someone who is very careful with chemicals." The woman asked again.

"Yes." Reinhold looked at the man. "Garisson? Do we have a man or woman on this?"

Garisson lifted his head up. "Yes, in fact, we do." He stands up and starts passing around a file. "His name is Dorian Slate. Our top bio-technician. His fingers are deadly fast on a computer, he's even handled 10 casings of nuclear matter with ease. He is our best." Everyone at the table nods and agrees. The phone rings. Garisson picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, David! How are you?" The voice calls.

"Jassen! I have agreed to terms countering your long deceased father's idea. Of course we all remember Cornelius."

"Don't remind me of that old fool. He was all into peace and trying to keep Umbrella a very small faction in the stock markets. Serves him right. SO, did you all agree to a scientist to take care of our T-virus?"

"Yes. His name is Dorian Slate. Haztek's top bio-technician."

"Good. I'll be coming around on Friday to see your building. See if it is stable enough to hold an Umbrella lab. Good bye, David. Hope we can chat more sometime. Tah."

David hangs up the phone. Reinhold shakes his head. "I can't believe you are doing this! We will die! DOESN'T ANYONE REMEMBER RACCOON CITY?! I guess not. Because YOU ARE ALL SLOBS!!"

"Reinhold, calm down. You know why? I'm firing your ass. Pack your boxes and get the fuck outta here."

"But,"

"Good bye. You're fired."

"Fine, but be warned. Your choice will affect the lives of your children. No one will be safe if there is to be a fatal accident. I hope you're happy." He slams the door behind him.

"Wow. Who shit in his corn flakes?" David replied only to have a ripple of laughter. Outside of the door, Reinhold is speaking quietly to himself.

"Once Umbrella moves in, I'll be sure that there will be an accident, and no one will escape."

ShadowAddi: Whoa. Freaky, huh? Anyway, I'd like some more reviews please! Sorry for the long update! XD


End file.
